1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trailer coupling means and more specifically relates to a pivoting trailer coupler system for use in coupling a trailer to a tow vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals use a trailer to haul objects between locations. Trucks or tractors may be used to pull trailers. Trailers must be coupled to the prime mover in a safe and efficient manner to prevent accidents that may be dangerous to life and limb. The traditional trailer coupler attaches to a tow vehicle by means of a ball hitch, adding extra components between the tow vehicle receiver and the trailer itself. Extra components increase the probability of equipment failure, while also increasing the potential for human error during attachment. Equipment failure due to either of these reasons can have devastating results in the form of trailer de-coupling accidents. A de-coupled trailer while driving, whether by human error or component failure can cause injury or death to individuals or livestock, and/or expensive property damage. A trailer coupler that eliminates excessive components while ensuring a more secure trailer attachment is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,808 to Connor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,576 to Marler; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,150 to Maier. This art is representative of trailer couplers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a trailer coupler should provide ease of use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable triple- or double-pivoting trailer coupler system to easily, safely, and securely attach a trailer to a tow vehicle and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.